This invention relates to a tamper-evident closure, for a spirits bottle and the like.
Closures of this kind have been known and widely utilized wherein the cap stopper and tamper-proofing seal are a unitary construction provided with a weakening line to be ruptured on the bottle being opened for the first time.
While being beneficial from several aspects, such prior closures have a disadvantage which reveals itself on their application, in the form of an individually handled unit, to a bottle during the bottling process.
In fact, their application requires complex equipment which can feed the closure axially over the bottle and at the same time thread it down.
Unavoidable variations between bottles, as due to fairly wide manufacturing tolerances both in respect of diameter dimensions and ovalization errors, make the operation an inconsistent one, and result sometimes in improper fitting, e.g. due to premature, undesired rupturing of the weakening line.